Marvel Retro
Marvel Retro is an American comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2017. Comics #''Shanna the She-Devil'' #''The Moon Knight'' #''O'Grady'' #''Hercules: The Ultimate Demigod'' #''White Tiger'' #''Harpy'' #''Retro Avengers'' Characters Main *'Shanna the She-Devil' - a woman who was raised in Africa being extremely wild and protects the jungle from threats. *'Marc Spector/Moon Knight' - a man who suffers from MPD, with him having four main personalities: the mercenary Marc Spector, the taxi driver Jack Lockely, the philanthropist Steven Grant, and the superhero Moon Knight. *'Eric O'Grady/Ant-Man' - the latest Ant-Man who has a rather of an ego problem and tries to prove that he's a TBD. *'Hercules '- the son of Zeus and a human woman who is one of the strongest people on planet Earth. He is also a generally good-hearted fellow that most people get along with. *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger' - a teenage girl and the sister of the original White Tiger who becomes a vigilante to avenge her brother's death and TBD. *'Olivia "Liv" Evans/Harpy' - a lawyer who mutates into a harpy-like monster TBD. Supporting *'Kevin Plunder' - a well-respected businessman who befriends Shanna and ends up uncovering he is the reincarnation of a famous warrior. * *'Jean-Paul "Frenchie" Duchamp' - Marc's best friend who he enjoys sparring with and who is one of the few people that Marc truly trusts with his problems. *'Marlene Alruane' - Marc's ex-girlfriend and the mother of his daughter who he still has feelings for but sadly can't date for her own protection. *'Diatrice' - Marc and Marlene's daughter, though she instead believes Jean-Paul is her father due to Marc not wanting to be in Marlene's life. She refers to Marc as "uncle." *'Gena Landers' - an informant of Marc's who owns a diner that is frequented by some street-level criminals or people who have encountered criminals. *'Bertrand Crawley' - an informant of Marc's who has met quite a number of people and is usually a part of rumor mills with other homeless people. * Antagonists *'The Silver Council', consisting of: **'Jerome Beechman/Mandrill' - a man with a skin condition turning him into a monkey-like creature, also having the power to control women, leading the Silver Council. **'William Cross/Crossfire' - a former FBI agent who worked alongside Marc but now is a mercenary that is loved by criminals due to lacking a moral code. **'Scarlet Beetle' - an intelligent and giant beetle with a maniac personality. **'The Heathen' - a man in medieval armor and a crown who carries a magical sword that is able to cut open the skin of gods. **'Ulysses Claw/Klaw' - a Vibranium smuggler who is TBD. **'for Harpy, preexisting options' - TBD *'Nekra Sinclair' - a mutated woman who is considered to be one of Shanna's arch-enemies. *'Hippo' - a powerful but somewhat stupid mutant hippo. *'Belasco' - TBD * *'Randall Spector/Shadowknight' - Marc's brother who was once his best friend but has since become a serial killer with all of Marc's abilities and powers. *'Raul Bushman' - the man who caused Marc Spector to become Moon Knight and a mercenary who is obsessed with one day defeating him no matter what. *'Sun King' - a mentally unstable superhuman man who is supposedly possessed by the Egyptian god of the sun, Ra, and has many fire-based abilities. *'Zodiac', consisting of: **'Jack Fury/Scorpio' - the leader of the terrorist organization Zodiac who is a master of hand to hand combat, marksmanship, and is the brother of the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. **'Marcus Lassiter/Aries' - the former leader of Zodiac who despises Scorpio for taking his role and is now simply the muscle of the group. **'Cornelius van Lunt/Taurus' - another former leader of Zodiac who is constantly trying to find ways of overthrowing Scorpio, most failing. **'Joshua Link/Gemini' - a man who is able to double his strength by drawing power from his twin brother, Damian. **'Jack Kleveno/Cancer '- a member of Zodiac who has very large mechanical pincers that he uses as weapons. **'Daniel Radford/Leo' - a man who wears gloves that have retractable claws and a robotic lion-head mask. **'Elaine McLaughlin/Virgo' - a woman who is dangerously loyal to Scorpio. **'Gustav Brandt/Libra' - a blind man who has psychic abilities that let him see all. **'Harlan Vargas/Sagittarius' - an incredible archer and an expert equestrian. **'Willard Weir/Capricorn' - a man who is able to breathe underwater and has steel-plated boots. **'Darren Bentley/Aquarius' - a loner who is unwilling to help his teammates and wears a suit that lets him run and walk on water. **'Noah Perricone/Pisces' - a man whose suit allows him to swim and battle underwater for indefinite amounts of time. *'Jimmy Crawley/Slasher' - Bertrand Crawley's son who despises his father and homeless people in general due to seeing them as below him. *'Jeff Wilde/Midnight' - the son of an enemy of Marc's, Midnight Man, who Marc killed. Due to this, Wilde uses cybernetic implants to hunt down Marc and kill him. *'Carson Knowles/Black Specter' - a megalomaniacal monster of a man who wants nothing more than to conquer New York, with Marc being the only hero to know of his existence. *'The Committee' - a very large organization of criminals that are led by a man named "Profile" and who have an obsessed with making Moon Knight their newest member. * *'Slaying Mantis' - a mysterious mechanical humanoid creature made to kill Ant-Man. *'Whirlwind' - a masked criminal known to control winds. * *'Ares' - the Greek god of war who is known for his extremely destructive nature and his need to cause wars. *'Atlas' - a man who has had a long term rivalry with Hercules and who is constantly trying to find a way to defeat him. *'Geryon' - a very large three-headed giant that is incredibly xenophobic. **'Orthrus' - a two-headed dog which is the brother of Cerberus. *'Apate' - the goddess of deceit and fraud who is only driven by her own goals, not caring what she has to do to achieve them. *'Hera' - the wife of Zeus who despises Hercules due to him being the product of an affair Zeus had. *'Arachne' - a woman who is forced into being a spider for her life, wanting to murder Hercules. *'Hades' - the god of death who aims to take control of the overworld using his undead army. **'Cerberus' - an incredibly large three-headed dog that is dangerously loyal to Hades. *'Four Seasons', consisting of: **'Winter' - a heartless man who leads the Four Seasons and can control ice. **'Spring' - a man who is half joyful half threatening and is able to create life and control plants. **'Summer '- an abnormally calm man with the ability to heat up any area to any amount of degrees. **'Fall' - a woman who is known for her ability to blast wind out of her body. *'Mistress Blue' - the ruler of a realm that has suffered under her horrifying reign. *'Son of Hercules' - a man who claims he is Hercules' son and who has trained all his life to one day kill him. * Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas